


Melting

by urbluesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Melt - Freeform, Rain, Romantic Fluff, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbluesky/pseuds/urbluesky
Summary: no summary lmao, this is a trash
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Melting

It was a regular day at Hinata's house. It's still early in the morning when Hinata woke up. He looked happy; a smile showed on his plump, pink lips. He took a bath and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror, frustrated whether he should style his hair or not. He opened the closet and threw clothes here and there because he thinks there is nothing good to wear. After sorting the clothes, he finally made his choice on an oversized orange sweater and a black jean.

Hinata came down from his room, approached his mother and sister, who had already been sitting at the dinner table waiting for him. His father had already left for work, so it's just them at home. "Does my clothes look good?" He asked his mother and sister. His face looked doubtful; he was afraid that the clothes he chose were not good enough. He must look cute in front of his crush.

"No need to worry, Nii-chan! Kageyama-nii will definitely like you for who you are!" His little sister said while his mother just giggling beside him. And yes, his crush is Kageyama Tobio, the volleyball freak, not that he complains, he's a volleyball freak too. Sometimes Hinata asks himself why he likes Kageyama. At first, he hated Kageyama, but now everything changed. He seemed to be exposed to love magic. Always thinking about him, wanting to be close to him, wanting to touch him, and so much more that he wants to do with Kageyama.

"I'm just worried, looks like I'm going to skip breakfast. I will leave first," Hinata said goodbye while walking toward the door of his house. "Don't be out too late, Shoyo!" his mother shouted from the dining room. Hinata nodded, even though he knew his mother wouldn't saw his nod. He wears orange converse shoes matching the colour of his sweater. 'I'm so cute he might just look at my way!' he happily thought as he opened the door and started walking away from his house.

The street looks packed, Hinata had predicted it, but he didn't expect it to be this hectic. He noticed lots of things as he walked, like a mother and her child when they were about to enter the cake shop. He wondered if the mother realized that her child's eyes were sparkling when he saw the cake from the cake shop glass. Well, it's none of his business either way. He continued on his way to the place he had promised with Kageyama. The cafe near their school. He was very close to that place, just right across the street.

Hinata slowly opened the cafe door, looking left and right to confirm where Kageyama was. He found Kageyama sitting right in front of the cafe window, yep the best spot. Hinata silently approached Kageyama, trying to surprise him. But he was very unlucky, Kageyama suddenly gazed at him. "What are you trying to do, dumbass?" Kageyama snickered as he pointed the chair for Hinata to sit. "I'm trying to surprise you, can't you see that?" Hinata sat in front of Kageyama while pouting.

The waitress came to take their order. One pork curry, one egg on rice, and two orange juices; that's what they ordered. They chatted about very random things while waiting for their order to arrive. Laughing and bickering with each other. After 15 minutes, their order finally arrived. Not like when they were talking before, they eat in complete silence, no one talks or laughs. And just like that, they finished their food. "I'm gonna send you home," Kageyama said as he started to walk to the cashier to pay the bills.

They walked side by side, talking about what they just saw. And as if they were absorbed in their conversation, they were unaware that raindrops were starting to fall. 'The weather report was wrong. The rain was pouring down; it's pouring strong.' Hinata thought. Hinata blamed the weather report, he did not bring an umbrella because he thought it wouldn't rain. He sighed, frustrated but suddenly just like a dream, a voice seemed to speak.

“Hey, wanna share with me?”

Kageyama laughed, a smile painted on his lips. Hinata knew that at this moment, he was falling deeper in love with Kageyama. Hinata couldn't say anything; his heart was beating very fast, he was relieved that the rain covered the sound of his heartbeats. He melted when he saw Kageyama being very close to him. When their hand's touch, Hinata gasped, it's getting hard to breathe. His heartbeat sounded even bigger; he felt that Kageyama could hear it too. Hinata might want to try holding Kageyama's hand, making the raven-haired guy understand how he feels. What should he do?

Time seemed to be going very slowly, but Hinata didn't care, he wished time will stop so he can always be close like this with Kageyama. Sounded selfish, but what can he do? When he was beside Kageyama, he was very happy he could die.

Hinata didn't seem to realize that they have arrived in front of his house if Kageyama didn't say "We have arrived, dumbass." Hinata stuttered when he thanked him and hurriedly walked to the front door of his house. "Do you want to stop by for a moment? The rain is pretty heavy." Kageyama declined politely while shaking his head "No need, I'll go right back, thanks." Kageyama turned his back and started to walk away. 'He's so far yet so near.' Hinata thought, looking down at his feet. He had to say goodbye, but he still wants Kageyama to be by his side. He looked at him and said,

"Hey, won't you just come here and hold me tight?"


End file.
